


i'm a little curious, too

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: At least I tried, Blowjobs, M/M, it's just a badly written blowjob, it's not even smut, they're like 16 or 17 in this cUTE, this is my first smut lmao, this sucks but it's better than all the shit i've posted tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I've done this before..." he confesses, his lips dangerously moving close to Michael's dick on purpose. "just a few times."<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> inspired by demi lovato - cool for the summer bc i suck so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a little curious, too

Luke unzips Michael's black skinny jeans while his lips are pressed against his neck, and there's a _tiny_ part of Michael that thinks this should stop now, because it isn't only about the fact that he has his _best friend_ 's hands on his body but also because it's a _boy_. He's scared, it scares him because it feels _so_ good, even better than anything he's ever done with girls before and Luke hasn't even touched his dick yet. It terrifies him. He wonders if Luke feels scared, too, but the way that he moves with so much confidence makes him think that he doesn't really care.

Though curiosity is bigger than any other feeling he's feeling right now, so he just lets the blond take control over the situation and allows him to slide his jeans to his knees and  introduce one of his hands under his underwear. A whimper comes out of his lips at the warm feeling of Luke's hands on his cock, soon the blue-eyed boy is smirking while leaving kisses on his friend's jaw on the way towards his lips.

"It's okay if I do this?" he asks with his voice full of feigned with innocence pointing with his head towards the hand that's placed on Michael's dick. The black-haired boy nods immediately. " _This_ is bothering me, can I move it?" he says tugging at the waistband of his boxer. Michael nods again.

Luke smiles at him before pulling them down and getting on his knees. Michael's eyes widen when he realizes what's going through Luke's mind.

"Luke, are you s-"

"Shut up, Michael." he cuts him off with a chuckle.

And Michael does as he's told; he watches the way the boy is staring at his dick, as if it was some candy that he desperately wants to taste. He realizes how fucking _attractive_ Luke is (and how _beautiful_ he looks from this angle) with his pretty blue eyes, _perfectly_ shaped nose and his soft thin pink lips. He thinks about how he didn't thought about how handsome his best friend is, though to be honest he's always noticed it but he didn't put much attention to it; he ignored it, but now that he's with his hands on his hips and his lips open to take him on his mouth, it's the only thing he can think about. 

"I've done this before..." he confesses, his lips dangerously moving close to Michael's dick on purpose. "just a few times."

Michael wants to ask to who or whom he's done this to, when, where and _why_ , but he forgets about it when he feels Luke's tongue licking at the tip of his dick.

The green-eyed boy can't help how his eyes shut tightly neither the little moan that leaves his mouth. He compares it to the first and only blowjob he had been given before: the girl _didn't_ do this, she simply took him in her mouth and Michael must admit it was _great_ but this feels _amazing_ , and it's just the beginning.

Luke's now licking the base of his cock up and down the entire shaft, rolling his tongue around all sides, never letting his eyes look away from Michael's green ones. The way his plump, red lips are slightly parted letting out whimpers and his thick eyebrows are furrowed together make him look hotter than Luke's ever seen him.

He suddenly pulls away and Michael opens his eyes to peek at him, asking him why did he stop. Luke _winks_ at him before taking him back in his mouth, sliding almost the entire length into his throat. Michael wonders _how many times_ he's done this before. 

Michael doesn't think about whether this is right or wrong, and the fear he felt at the start has completely disappeared, all he can focus on is in the way Luke's moving his tongue over his dick as if he had done this million times before, and _fuck_ , he is enjoying every second of it.

He asks himself if the reason why this is so pleasurable it's because Luke's _very_ good at it, because it's a _guy_ doing it or just because he can't ignore anymore this strong attraction he feels towards his best friend that he's just acknowledging and the fact that his cock is coming in and out of his mouth makes him go crazy. He'll go with the first. 

"Oh my god," he moans as he feels a tingling sensation in his lower stomach that tells him he's cumming anytime soon. "i'm close." he warns, and Luke starts sucking harder and taking him deeper. Luke hollows his cheeks around him and that's everything he needed to finally come. His eyes close involuntarily and his muscles tense up as he starts cumming on Luke's face and chest.

While he recovers from what just happened with his head tilted back against the bathroom's wall, sweating and panting, he's thinking about how he just let a _guy_ , his _best friend_ suck him off and he liked it way more than he should have. Or probably he's overthinking.

When he snaps back to reality and hears soft whimpers coming out from Luke, he turns his attention back to him and sees the blond with his lower lip drawn between his teeth while he stares at Michael (which is kinda creepy if you ask me but Luke doing it it's fucking _hot_ ) with a hand inside his underwear moving up and down.

He hesitates before asking it, he's never touched a penis that isn't his own. "Do you want me to help-"

"No, I'm gonna- Michael!" he moans out loud meanwhile he cums all over his tummy and chest. Michael decides Luke moaning his name is the hottest sound he's ever heard. 

The younger boy takes one of the shirts that are spread on the floor and uses it to clean himself up then tosses it aside. 

"That's mine!" Michael complains when he recognizes the t-shirt.

"I don't care." he laughs and he helps him put his clothes up then gets up from his position so he's face to face with Michael again. "Mikey?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." he nods before feeling Luke's lips against his.

This is different than all the kisses they've shared tonight, those were full of lust and desire, this is _sweet_ and _tender_. And there is _that_ feeling again, his legs are shaking and Michael's pretty sure it isn't because of the recent events.

"Next time," Michael gasps at the thought. "next time you could help me, I mean, if you want..." Luke offers with pink cheeks. "Of course, only if there will be a _next time_ because-"

"Luke."

"-maybe you don't want to do it again and-"

"Yes, Luke. Next time I could, um, help you."

"Cool. Yeah, that'd be cool." 

Michael gives him a smile, and reminds himself that it's just a game between the two of them. Luke wants to play with him, and Michael wants to play with Luke, too.

 


End file.
